


Onto the surface

by 15bbird



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, PTA Sans, PTAtale, Parenttale, many of these relationships are one sded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15bbird/pseuds/15bbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was beggining to turn around for the monsters after they reached the surface.... then everything changed when Sans joined the PTA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Now this is just meant to be a cute little fan-fiction so I can de-stress from school. It isn't meant to be taken seriously, but I might end up taking seriously depending on how much I enjoy writing it. Since i'm in college I cannot promise regular updates any time soon. I may update the tags if it's needed for future updates. I know that it's gonna be a three part series, following Frisk's time in 5th grade, 7th grade, and junior year of high school. Hopefully future chapters will be longer than this one, but this is just a prologue anyhow. Hope you all enjoy.

It hadn't been easy. No one had expected it too be easy... Well, except for Papyrus. He didn't expect the humans too be reasonable, but he had believed that Frisk, a nine year old child, would be able to convince the human government to eventually come around. He was right in a way, but it took so long. Way too long for anyone to feel happy about this situation. Many monsters wanted to just go and continue living down in the underground. Toriel had convinced them to stay and see how this all turned out.

Frisk and Papyrus had done a wonderful job getting the government on their side. Many of them didn't want to believe the story of how the monsters got trapped underground. Yet, they couldn't ignore the seven foot skeleton standing before them. Something had happened centuries ago. Something tragic and awful that had been lost too history. When the monsters had found out that humans no longer remember the war between the two races, many monsters had became outraged. Many of them are still outraged.

Toriel and Asgore followed the human regulations and rules for now, wanting their too be peace between them. They negotiated and signed paperwork for what felt like weeks. Eventually the agreement had been met. The monsters would move into a small town in the land of Virginia, and reestablish their lives. They all will be placed into a house, and if more houses were needed, then they would be built. It seemed reasonable at first, until this government told them that they were not allowed to travel outside the county that this human village was within. Any monsters caught outside of this county are too be arrested on the spot. This alone made the monsters upset, but they calmed with the knowledge that it was only too be a temporary arrangement. It was only too see how well the humans were to get along with the monsters.

It had been a year now. The Monsters were getting antsy. They wanted to see the rest of the world, but it seemed like the human government wasn't budging any time soon.

Until the day the Monsters could explore the world, they were living their lives the best they could. Toriel was taking care of Frisk everyday, and had convinced the school to hire her as a teacher. Sans and Papyrus would take care of Frisk when Toriel was needed at the school. The two lived together like they had before. Undyne and Alphys decided to move in together. Undyne became a gym teacher at the school, Alphys didn't have a job yet. At the moment she was going to Therapy so she could recover from her depression and anxiety. Mettaton and Napstablook were neighbors. They performed together with Shyren at the local theater every so often. Mettaton, until he could go out in the world, opened up a club as well. Burgerpants, who every one found out name was Craig, being forced to work for him. Burgerpants lived in a small apartment, with the Nice Cream vender, Nikki, living across from him. Asgore lived alone, but was always hired to garden for the various humans. The Temmies (and bob) moved into a cave in the middle of the woods. And Monster kid, Well... no one knew where he lived, but he always met Frisk in front of Toriel's house to walk to school.

The monsters did their best to forget about the past, but it was hard to forget centuries of torment under the earth.

Things were beginning to look up for them. It looked like everything may finally be getting better for the monsters. Then... something tragic happened.

Sans joined the school's PTA.


	2. Crushes and Schooldays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want too say, that I very much enjoyed writing this, and that I do see Frisk as non-binary, but with female anatomy. So if I accidentally call them a her sometimes, I apologize. Also the Nice Cream guy is a sweetheart that needs to be protected at all costs. And this is suppose to take place as if Frisk never reset the game. That will be important for future stories. Hope you all enjoy.

Frisk hadn't been the same for weeks now. Everyone could tell. Toriel could tell, Sans could tell, Papyrus could tell, even Burgerpants, who only saw Frisk when Sans brought them into the MTT club for a quick meal, could tell. The monsters were growing worried for the human child. Toriel would ask what was wrong, but it was the same thing from Frisk over and over again: "I'm fine," "It's nothing," "Trust me, everything's okay."

No.

No, nothing was okay.

Nothing felt okay. This was the perfect ending but Frisk felt like it wasn't. There was still something missing. Someone missing. Someone who should of been here. Someone that **deserved** to be here, but wasn't.

Asriel was the one that should of been here. Well... Frisk supposed he was Flowey now. There should of been a way too save him, that would have been the happy ending. These thoughts corrupted Frisk's thoughts so much that they had thought about Restarting everything too see. Frisk had that power, but they had never used it yet. They weren't planning on using it anytime soon. That would only be for when they were truly desperate.

These thoughts clouded Frisk's mind as they walked with MK and Toriel to the school. MK felt the tension in the air, and she wanted to make Frisk feel better. "Yo, Frisk, dude. Wanna hang out with Heats Flamesman today on the playground. He promised not to melt the slide this time!"

Frisk was pulled out of their thoughts, and they gave MK a patient smile. "Sure thing, MK. I would suggest we play tag, but you know what happened last time we played tag with Flamesman."

MK laughed and did a little jump in the air, "Oh right! Poor Billy almost lost his hand!"

Frisk giggled softly, their mood improving somewhat. "Billy deserved it for trying to beat you up that one time."

"Now, my children. You know it's not nice to laugh at the misfortune of others," Toriel responded as she opened the door to Mt. Ebbot elementary school.

Frisk would have tried to argue over that using the fact that Billy was weenie and a jerk that liked to pick on all the monster kids at this school, but they decided against it for now. MK leaned in close to Frisk and whispered, "You know Billy would have never been able to take me. One headbutt from me and the jerk would have been down for the count."

This caused Frisk to laugh again, and the sound of it caused MK's heart to warm up. They really liked hanging out with Frisk, they made the little monster kid happy. She especially liked how their nose would scrunch up whenever Frisk were too laugh. MK would be lying if she said that she didn't have a teensy crush on Frisk.

They reached the classroom, and Frisk went and helped MK put her stuff on her desk, and hang up their book bags. Frisk then went to sit next to their friend. Heats Flamensman sitting beside them in their customized metal desk. Their had been an incident last year where Heats ended up burning their wooden desk.

Frisked liked hanging out with the monster kids over the human kids. A lot of the human kids were mean and didn't like the Monsters very much, and Frisk only knew a handful of their names. Some of them were kind, and some were even friends with them, but the majority were not.

There was Billy, the class bully. He spent his time blowing spit wads at the back of MK's head, and trying to beat her up on the playground. Frisk was sure that he would do the same to Heats, if it wasn't for the fact the kid was made out of fire. Then there was Timmy... Timmy confused Frisk. When Billy wasn't around he would be kind to the monsters, but as soon as Billy showed up, he would be offensive and rude. The last one in Billy's group being Abel. He mostly kept to himself.

Then there was Lily and little Sammy. Those two were Frisk's only human friends, and as far as she knew were the only ones that hung around the monster kids. Lily wasn't suppose to play with them, but she did anyways. Her dad almost put a lawsuit on the school because Heats had accidentally burned her after Lily tried to hug the little guy. Lily had to go to the hospital for it, but she recovered. Now she just had a large burn on her shoulder. She never blamed Heats for it. She knew he couldn't always control his fire. She still liked playing with him, though Heats was constantly cautious around the girl. Sammy on the other hand. He was quiet little guy, but he always hanged around MK, and was making jokes with the monster girl. Trying to get her to laugh. Frisk was pretty sure he had a crush on her, but had never said anything about to MK or Sammy.

Class then began with Toriel saying, "Welcome back, children. I hope you all had a wonderful summer vacation."

The first spit wad went and hit MK in the back of the head.

Frisk let out a little sigh, and picked it off the back of MK's head.

Today was gonna be a long day, wasn't it?

 

* * *

 

 

Burgerpants, also named Craig, stepped out of his apartment, wearing his work uniform. Not much had changed for Craig. Still stuck at the same terrible job he was stuck in down in the underground. The only thing that seemed to have changed is his house and his neighbor.

The Nice Cream Vender, Nikki, lived across the hall from him, and everyday he would greet Burgerpants with a happy smile, and a "Hey there, Burgy! Nice day today! You heading too work?"

When they first moved here, it was always the same routine. Nikki would ask the same thing, and Craig would always respond with the same answer, "Yeah, I am." and then the two would part ways, until half way through Burgerpants' shift, when Nikki would come in too ask Craig about a new "joke" for his wrappers. They were never jokes. It was either two dudes hugging, or it was something nice. Craig didn't mind, because Nikki would give him the Nice Cream afterwards.

Though recently, the routine began to change some. Nikki would walk with Craig too work, and just talk too him for a while. It was slow, but Craig suppose the two of them were friends now. Or at least Nikki thought they were friends, but Craig hasn't exactly opened up to the blue rabbit yet either.

Craig frowned when Nikki didn't exit out of his room immedialty like he usually did. Craig shrugged it off, and put his hands in his pockets as he began to walk away, but just as he made it down the end of the hall, Nikki walked out of his room, saying, "Hey there! Wait up!"

Craig stopped and stared at him, letting out a small laugh, "What took you so long, Nikki? You're usually up at the break of dawn."

Nikki laughed, and rubbed the back of his head, "heh heh, Sorry about that Burgy. I was up late last night writing some new jokes for my wrappers."

Craig snorted at that, "Does that mean, you want me too check them out on the way too work?"

Nikki let out a nervous laugh, "No no.. I forgot them in my apartment, I'll, uh... bring them around later today maybe... or tomorrow."

Craig frowned at that, Nikki always had some new wrapper too show Craig. Maybe he finally realized that his jokes weren't actually jokes. Who knows?

They finally made it to the MTT club, as Craig was telling Nikki, "So, I know that we have this whole restriction thing going on, but I decided to send in my audition tape anyway too that movie company."

Nikki had a wide smile on his face, "That's so cool, Craig! I bet you'll get the part for sure."

Craig laughed, "Well, see ya, buddy."

"Bye Bye, Burgy!" Nikki called out, as he headed too his Nice Cream store.

 

* * *

 

MK walked Frisk too Sans and Papyrus house, before heading back to her own house. Frisk face planted into the couch, dropping the bag by the door, and letting out huff. Sans was on one end of the couch, reading one of Alphys' dorky comic books, and was wearing reading glasses. He laughed when he saw Frisk and said, "What's the matter, kiddo? Bad school day?"

Frisk didn't respond, didn't want to tell him how many spit wads she had to pick off the back of MK's head. Didn't want to tell him how badly they had done on their first day at school, or how many push ups Undyne made them do in gym class. She defiantly didn't want to tell him how badly she wanted to beat up Billy.

They lifted their head and said, "You could say something like that." Then she smelled something and frowned, "Is something burning?"

Sans chuckled, "Papyrus is making Spaghetti again."

Then came in Papyrus, wearing a frilly pink apron, "And it's almost done!" He then looked and saw Frisk's book bag on the ground, "Nyeh! Frisk, we talked about this!" He stomped over to the book bag, picking it up as he said, "When you come over, put your school bag on the designated hook I made for you. Look, I even labeled it for you and everything, and It's your height so it's easy for you to put your bag on!"

Frisk rolled onto her back, looking at the tall skeleton, and sighed, "Will do, Uncle Paps."

Papyrus nodded, then looked to his brother, "Brother, are we going to Mettaton's club tonight? I want to get good seats for his performance tonight! Maybe this time I can get him to sign my MTT brand basketballs!"

Sans shrugged and continued reading his comic as he said, "You could take Frisk and go by yourself, I'm planning on asking Toriel to come get Grillbyz's with me tonight."

Frisk looked up at Sans, their eyebrow raised, "That's what you said yesterday, but you chickened out."

Sweat appeared on Sans' skull as he said, "Well, uh... you know. The weather wasn't nice yesterday, and If i'm going to ask Tori on a date than everything has too be perfect you know."

Papyrus seemed to tilt his head at this, "But Sans, It was a perfectly clear day yesterday. Besides if want to impress a classy lady like Miss Toriel than you need to take her some place nice, not the grease trap that is Grillbyz."

Sans rubbed his arm, "Well, uh... maybe than I will take her too the MTT club tomorrow. We could always call up Undyne and Alphys too babysit-"

He was cut off by Frisk saying, "NOOOooooo! Undyne will make me do more push ups!"

Sans looked down at Frisk with wide eyes, "But Frisk! If you let Undyne and Alphys babysit you, Alphys will let you stay up really late and watch Anime with her!"

This sounded like an amazing deal, but Frisk was a smart kid, and something about the way Sans worded this bothered them. "But Mom will pick me up before I go to bed, that's what she always does when I'm babysat."

Sans face turned a soft blueberry color as he said, "Well, uh... sometimes when people-"

Papyrus came in and accidentally saved the day as he brought in two plates of spaghetti, "The Spaghetti is ready!" He then gave Sans and Frisk the plates.

The spaghetti was a bit burnt, but Papyrus was defiantly improving. It was actually edible, making Sans feel rather impressed. Sans then said, "Wow, Bro. Good job on the spaghetti."

The compliment made Papyrus face light up, and after all three of them was finished with the meal, Sans put his plate too the side as he said, "You know what," He pulled out his cell phone, "I'm going to do it this time..." He then dialed Toriel's number.

One ring.

Two rings.

Toriel then picked up, and Sans felt his non-existent throat swell up. She said, "Hello? Sans? Is Frisk alright?"

"Oh! yeah, yeah. The kiddo's just fine." Sans gave a little laugh, as he continued, "I was just wanted to know if you wanted to come over to Mettaton's club with me tomorrow, maybe."

"Oh? Me and Frisk would love to come with you!" Toriel responded happily.

"uh, Frisk?"

Sans frowned, but Toriel continued talking, "But we can't tomorrow, me and Frisk have a bake sale that we must attend with the other PTA members. Sorry, Sans, maybe some other time?"

 _PTA?_ Sans thought, but he said, "Oh, that's... that's fine. Uh, Maybe, maybe me and Papyrus could come over and help out."

Sans wasn't paying much attention, but Papyrus was saying, "I can make Spaghetti for all the humans!"

Toriel continued, "Oh! that would be lovely, we could defiantly use all the help we can get. Grillbyz and his son will be there, and I enlisted Muffet to help as well. MK seemed like she wanted to come and play with Frisk so she will be there as well, along with most of the PTA members and their children." There was a pause, and Sans heard some papers shuffling, "Oh! got to go, Sans. My boss is coming by." and with that she hung up.

Sans eyed Frisk then, picking her up, and held her up in the air, "You could have told me you had a bake sale tomorrow!"

Frisk giggled happily, "I didn't think you'd actually do it! What did she say? Did she at least say you could another time?"

Sans let out a small sigh, and sat Frisk down on his lap, "yes and no, buddy. She thinks I meant with her and You. I don't think she quite realized that I wanted a date with her."

Frisk seemed to frown at that, as Sans asked, "Also... what's a PTA?"

Frisk looked up at him and shrugged, "It means, Parent Teacher Association. Toriel took me too some of the meetings... It's pretty boring."

Sans laughed, "Defiantly sounds boring. Well, this bake sale is sure going to be interesting, isn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment telling me what you think. :)


	3. The Bakesale

Like promised, Sans had showed up at Frisk's school for the bake Sale. It was the first time that Sans had ever been inside of the school. So, he wasn't too sure where too go. He asked a human lady, that had a little boy with her where too go. The woman had looked absolutely terrified when she saw him. The little boy however bounced with enthusiasm, saying, "Mommy! Mommy! It's a spooky skeleton!"

The human cleared her throat stuttering, "Y-y-yes dear, I can see that." She didn't meet Sans eyes as she said, "Just go down that hall, and the cafeteria will be on the left."

Sans, frowning at her reaction to him, began to say, "Thanks, uh..." but she was already quickly heading out the school doors with her child. Sans shrugged and followed her directions, chalking up her reaction to simply Monster prejudice. Most of the humans he had met were like that anyhow. Nothing new.

Sans ended up at the Cafeteria, and there she was.

Little Miss Muffet sitting on her Tuffet eating her curds and way, and also manning the bake sale table with a few humans. Though a few of them looked a little less than pleased to be working with the spider woman.

Sans chuckled quietly at his own joke, and glance around the room briefly. No sign of Toriel or Frisk though, which he found odd, but maybe they were just late. Mostly humans around he noticed, but there was Grillby with his little boy in tow. He wondered what his daughter was doing, considering he had never seen Grillby and his daughter together before, besides in pictures. He hoped the two weren't fighting again, but who knows. He would talk to Grillby in a bit. Right now he just wanted to get a few jokes out of his system.

He sauntered over to the table, and he could feel the glare two particular women were giving him, but he ignored them. He put his hands on the table, and stared at Muffet, a sly grin on his face. Muffet crossed her arms, all of them. "What do you want Sans? If you haven't noticed I'm a little busy working, unlike you."

The insult didn't bug sans all too much. It was good that they had working monsters that actually did their job. It was also good that they had Sans to slake off and make jokes. Muffet could work and make things that put smiles on people's faces, and Sans could crack jokes that made people smile. It was a win win situation in the end.

"Oh, you must be so happy to be out here, since you usually spend most of your time..." Sans leaned in close for dramatic effect as he lowered his voice to say, "...Surfing the web."

Muffet looked at Sans with disgust, "That is by far the worst joke you have ever made."

Though Sans had heard the small laugh coming from one of the parents and smirked, "See, Itsy Bitsy Spider, this guy gets it. Anyways, where's Tori and Frisk? I promised Tori that I would help out."

All of Muffet's eyes widened at that, "You? Help? You gotta be joking Sans. But Tori had rushed outside. Something about Kids getting in a fight on the playground. she had to go check it out. She'll probably be back soon. "

Sans nodded, believing Muffet. "Okay, What can I do to help while I wait for Tori?" He noticed the humans leaving the table, and going to a corner too talk among one another. Sans frowned at this, and decided to whisper, "Also what's their deal?"

Muffet looked up at him, uncomfortable with the second question, "Many of the humans don't like us Monsters. Most of the PTA for example." There was that word again. PTA. Parent Teacher Association. Sans was beginning to think it was more like a cult than an actual organization. Though that couldn't be true. He knew Tori was in the PTA and so was Grillby. So, maybe it was just filled with the wrong kind of people. Muffet, after a moment to get her breathing under control, pushed a tray of brownies, lemon squares, and spider donuts towards Sans. "These are the free samples. You can start handing them out to the various parents."

For the mean time, Sans decided to just do what Muffet said. He went to the parents, offering the samples. The reactions were all different. Some of the humans out right refused to take something from him, some took a sample reluctantly, and very few didn't seem to mind at all. Sans was beginning to realize that human kind had only ever slightly changed their ways. At least they weren't all bad. Eventually he reached Grillby and Flamensmann.

Sans sauntered over to them, smirking ever so slightly as he said, "Hey there, is it hot in here, or is it just you two." He winked at the two of them.

Grillby's crossed his arms as he said, "Flirtation won't make me stop pestering you about your tab, Sans. It's been a year, I would like to be paid back soon."

"Chill, Grillz." He them both the samples as he said, "I'm working on paying you back, trust me."

Sans smiled at the laughter coming from Grillby. The man didn't laugh often, so hearing it warmed Sans heart. Pun intended. Grillby than said, "We both know that I don't trust you in the slightest."

A big grin formed on Sans face, "The way it should be." He then felt Heats pulling on his pants leg. Heats only slightly singed his pants. Which was a big improvement for the boy. "What is it, Kiddo?"

"Did you remember my name?" Heats asked in an almost urgent manner.

Sans rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he said, "Did I remember you're name? Hmm... that's a real tough question." He then looked at Heats in a sly manner, "Is you're name 'Heats Flamensmann?'"

The little flame had the widest eyes then, "You remembered? Oh No! How could I be so easily Defeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaated!"

Sans couldn't help the grin forming on his face when the kid said that. Though it briefly wavered when he heard Grillby say, "Toriel said your brother was coming along. Where is she?"

Sans laughed, "oh, He'll be here in a bit. He just wants to finished up his last batch of Spaghetti first."

Grillby pushed his glasses up, before asking, "Exactly how much spaghetti did the big guy make?" Sans noticed the small amount of worry in his voice.

"You don't want to know Grillz." Sans decided to reply.

That was when the commotion started. Sans heard a lady yell something, and then quite a few Moms and Dads run outside. A few of the kids ran outside as well, one of them being Heats. Sans could hear the Voices of distant children.

 

* * *

 

Nikki could do this. It wasn't that hard... Was it? He looked at the Nice Cream wrapper, and it's so called 'Joke.' It wasn't a joke, Nikki knew that for sure. If he was lucky though, it would get the point across.

He was standing with his cart just outside the MTT club. Mettaton hated it when he would sell Nice Cream outside the club. The robot always said it took away from his business. Nikki wasn't selling any nice cream though. So, he put a closed sign on the cart and strolled into the club.

He didn't even need to look around to find Craig. He was were he always was. At the counter waiting on customers. It seemed like there was quite a line too. Nikki patiently waited in the back of the line, feeling bad for his friend. A lot of the customers were unreasonable, the monster and the human ones. The humans had a tendency to try to get pictures with Burgy, despite Mettaton's strict rule of 'No flash photography.'

Apparently the humans had a weird fascination with Cats. That explained why Catty always avoided humans at all costs.

Nikki waited patiently for the line to go down, and eventually reached Craig.

Craig began his usual speal, but then when he noticed it was Nikki he froze, and glanced away for a moment, "You came... Nikki you know i'm not suppose to be getting chummy with he customers. Especially ones that don't buy anything."

Nikki pulled out the nice cream, "I know, I know Burgy. Just... I just would like for you too take a look of this new joke." He put on the counter with a big smile on his face.

Burgerpants paused, before taking the Nice Cream and unwrapping it. He read it out loud, "You're a super Cutie." He then laughed and placed the wrapper back around it so he could eat it on his break later. "You should be careful. People might think you're trying to flirt with them."

Nikki's face turned bluer than normal, and he started sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, uh... Well you see-"

A woman behind him then said, "Hey, buddy. If you're not gonna buy anything than get the hell out of the line." shouts and agreements could be heard from behind Nikki.

Craig sighed and said, "I'll talk to you after work, Nikki, okay? How about you head home."

Nikki could feel his soul break in half at that. Maybe he was being too pushy.

The nice cream vender nodded apologetically and headed back outside. His fluffy ears dropping. He walked out of the MTT club, and his ears suddenly rose in alarm. Two human boys were going through his Nice Cream cart, getting all of the nice cream that the two could carry.

Nikki ran over to them and yelled, "What are you two doing?!"

Wide eyed the boys ran, dropping a few nice creams from their rush. Nikki didn't run after them. He didn't have the energy to do so. Instead he picked up the Nice Creams and it them back into his cart, and reluctantly pulled it back home.

 

* * *

 

Outside there was a fight between two kids. Sans had raced outside and saw Toriel there trying to calm the two kids down. Sans pushed his way too the front of the crowd and his eyes widened. It was Frisk against some boy that Sans didn't recognized.

One of the Mom's from inside pushed past Sans with hands on her hips, "Billy? What are you doing?" Sans didn't know her name, but it was defiantly one of the parents that wasn't too fond of the monsters. That right away told Sans that Frisk wasn't the one that had started the fight.

The kid wasn't listening to his mother either, he just kept trying to land a hit on Frisk. The kid however dodged their attacks without flaw. Humans fighting other humans was sure different from Monsters fighting humans. For one Humans couldn't summon the souls of other humans. Which Sans supposed made sense. It was rather brutal looking. Sans was just glad Frisk got good at dodging because of the underground.

Sans pushed past the woman and called out, "Frisk? Did that boy hurt you at all?"

He heard the woman scoff but she hadn't said anything yet. Frisk just shook her head, to indicate that no, the boy hasn't hurt them.

Sans almost grinned at that. The boy was rather big for his age, so the only reason that the boy hadn't hurt Frisk was because he couldn't land a hit on them.

There was a dodge after dodge after dodge, and not a single blow. Eventually the boy was huffing and he fell flat on his face.

"Billy!" the woman yelled, but it was clear she wasn't angry about the situation. She was worried for her son. Now, Sans can see how this would be a normal thing. Your son just collapsing. A mother would panic. She had every right to that. What she said next though. That's what got Sans' metaphorical blood boiling. "Are you hurt? Did that little girl provoke you?!"

_'Little Girl.'_

**LITTLE GIRL.**

Naturally, Sans got worked up when the humans mispronounced Frisk's pronouns. Though you had to give the Skeleton some credit. Maybe this woman just didn't know? People were ignorant, and you should never get mad at someone just for being ignorant. If the person was willing to learn, you should allow them to learn.

The woman also thought Frisk provoked this boy. The boy was almost a foot taller than the kid, and weighted about 30 pounds heavier. Even if Frisk did provoke him, there was no way Frisk could have actually harmed him in anyway.

So as Frisk came over to the skeleton, he said, "Hey, lady. I don't know if you know this or not, But my so called Little Girl is non binary. They and Them pronouns, please."

The Lady wrinkled her nose, pausing to push her long blonde hair out of face. "That makes zero sense. Besides are you her father, I thought Toriel was single?"

A Cyan blush formed on Sans face at that. "Uh, well no... but I am their uncle." His brow wrinkled momentarily, "What do you mean that's not a real thing? That's the pronouns they've been using since I've met the little tike."

The woman decided to ignore his question, and focused on something else Sans had said. "Since you've meet them? You mean you weren't around when Frisk was born? Oh right, you and Toriel aren't even the child's real parents. You're monsters!"

All the adults seeming to turn to look at Sans then. Sans could feel the eyes on him, not that he was letting it bother him too much. It was clear that most of these humans weren't fond of the monsters existence. Sans thought it was just a few, but almost every human parent looked at him in this oddly judgmental way.

Sans crossed his arms, "Says the one allowing her son to beat on an innocent child."

A few parents snickered at the comment, but otherwise they didn't seem to be taking Sans side.

"Oh please." The woman glared. "I highly doubt Frisk didn't do something to harm my little Billy. They must have done something to provoke him."

Sans looked down to Frisk and asked, "Well? Did you do something to harm or offend Lil Bill?"

Frisk shook their head, "I was just playing with Sammy, Lily and MK!" she pointed over at Lily and MK who were sitting on one of the playground benches, watching with worry. Where Sammy was, Sans had no clue. Maybe their parent had pulled them away so the child wouldn't get hurt? "Billy was being mean to MK again... So I, I..." a loud sigh came out of Frisk, "I hit him to try and protect MK."

Sans frowned at this. That wasn't good. It sounded like Frisk was the one to throw the first punch. Shit. He looked up at the woman, about to apologize for Frisk, but the woman just got this smug little smirk on her face, and walked away with the other parents. Billy following her, but since he was in the back of the group, he turned around and flipped them all off.

Sans glared, and turned to Frisk. He wasn't made at the kid, but a bit of anger came out as he said, "You know you're not suppose to hit other kids. This isn't like the underground. There's different rules down here."

Frisk said a small, "I know."

Sans frowned, and crouched down so Frisk had to look him in the eyes, "You're a good kid for wanting to protect your friends, but sometimes you need to pick your battles."

Another, "I know..." They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before the kid started stuttering, and looking like they were on the brink of tears. "I just... I just wanted too... I just wanted...'

Sans frowned, and calmly asked, "What is it that you wanted?"

Frisk was practically holding themselves as they said, "I just wanted to protect everyone..."

Sans paused at this, slowly seeing where this was going. "Well... sometimes you can't do that, Frisk."

With this Sans got a glare from the kid, and they pushed past him. Before finally stopping to say, "I should have protected Asriel!" Then they took off at full speed.

MK began to run forward after Frisk saying, "Hey Frisk! wait up! Who's Asriel?!"

Sans just stared, knowing that Frisk would be okay. They were a tough kid but... Why do they think that they could have protected Asriel? Toriel had over heard this as well and came over. "I... I don't know what's been going on with Frisk. Frisk had never met Asriel... I'm sure the child heard the story of my son's death... and the death of Chara, but... they can't possibly believe there was anything they could do to protect him."

Sans looked up at the goat woman, "I know, Tori..." he sighed and decided it was best to change the subject, "Who was that lady anyways."

Sans smirked when he saw the annoyance flash on her face, "That was Linda. She's apart of the school's PTA along with a few other moms and Dad. Really the only monster that's apart of the PTA is Grillby."

Sans rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment and smirked, "Looks like the PTA needs a few more monsters. Mind signing me up."

A small hopeful smile formed on Toriel's face. She would have answered, but the two heard a distant voice say, "FRISK! WOULD YOU LIKE A CONTAINER OF SPAGHETTI FOR THE ROAD?!"

The tall skeleton soon came there way, pulling a wagon full of containers of spaghetti. He smiled and said, "Sans! The Great Papyrus has finally arrived! So, what did I miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo guys, if you would. Could some of you check out my other fanfiction in the works and leave a comment for it? Also, as a little reminder, don't write fanfictions for dead fandoms. They will not get any hits. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5959552/chapters/13696453
> 
> Just so you all know. That lady in the beginning is gonna be featured later on (if I remember that is). So, hope you all enjoyed! leave a comment.


	4. Running back "Home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very VERY short chapter ahead here. It was suppose to be longer but I decided that I just wanted to put this out there, so you guys know I am alive, and i am updating this still! A lot had happened all at once and I couldn't update or write for this for a while. Hopefully I'll get the chance to give you guys a much longer chapter in the close future! Anyways hope you enjoy this small little chapter I managed to get out.

It hadn’t been long til Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel had found Frisk again. Like Sans had expected, Frisk had just ran back home. Papyrus though was worried that Frisk had ran away for good, and had been crying like a baby over it. It took a half an hour just to calm him down. After checking back home, and finding Frisk crying in their room, Sans decided to take Papyrus back home for a while, and they were planning on going to Mettatons club. Sans had managed to get good seats for him and his bro. How he got these seats however, was better left a mystery.

Toriel sat at the edge of Frisk’s bed. The child was covered up in a blanket, and was facing the wall. They seemed to be shivering… or shaking. Toriel gently brushed a bit of hair out of Frisk’s face, which seemed to visibly calm them down. Then Toriel asked, “My child…. What do you know of my Asriel?”

Frisk was quiet for a few moments, before turning over. Tears were streaking their little face. After getting their breathing under control. Frisk said, “When I went through Asgore’s castle… i was told the story of Asriel and Chara. I know what happened, and I know why it happened.” Frisk paused, thinking over their next few words. They decided it wouldn’t be right if they told Toriel the whole truth. About Asriel and Chara’s plan to free everyone. “There should of been a way for me to save Asriel…”

Toriel looked down, trying to understand what Frisk meant by that, but didn’t have a clue. “Frisk. You had no control over that. Asriel had fallen down long before you came to the underground.”

Frisk rolled back over. Toriel wouldn’t understand. Toriel didn’t know of Frisk’s fight with poor Asriel Dreemurr. Toriel had no idea that “Flowey the Flower” was really her son. So, Frisk just said, “I would like to sleep, Mom…”

Toriel frowned, but stood up, “Good night, My child.”

Toriel then walked to the door, turning off the light. She waited for a moment before saying, “I love you, Frisk.” She then closed the door on her way out.

There was several minutes of silence in Frisk’s room. The child waited, and listened, till they heard the door to Toriel’s own room shut. Frisk slipped out of bed then. They pushed several pillows under the blankets under it was Frisk shape. They then crouched down, pulling a bag out from under the bed. Inside were the items the seven children had ended up dropping, plus Frisk’s own weapon and armor when they had first fallen down into the underground. They looked at the bandage…. And proceeded to go throw it away and get a new one. It was seriously really gross looking and they didn’t want to put it back on themself.

They were almost completely prepared. There was just one thing Frisk needed before heading out.

Downstairs was a flower pot that held a few golden flowers within it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment so I know if anyhow wants to hear more from this :)


End file.
